Saying Goodbye
by SAVINGN00BS
Summary: The War Hero was always a mystery, some even claiming her as a myth. Gil-galad is one of the lucky ones who is granted the gift of knowing who she truly is. When the pair march to battle can Gil-galad protect her or will she fall? Gil-galad / OC. More info inside. Rated T to be safe.


_**Authors**_** Notes:** This story is based on the past of Corlia from another story I have made called "Tyrlylth - Mistress of the Blade". Anyone who has already read the chapters I've done for that storyline will understand this story more. If you want a few more short stories based on Corlia's past with Gil-galad then feel free to either PM me or suggest it in a review. :) Happy reading xx

* * *

**Saying Goodbye**

The large elven hall was loud with laughter, cheers and chatter as they merrily celebrated the beginning of Rivendell where elves would dwell until they would cross the sea. Only one did not celebrate; a lone female sat in the darkness of a corner, her piercing silvery blue eyes watching a certain group of elves as they spoke. She quietly fiddled with her silver ring that had an odd blue gem upon it that seemed to change different shades of blue; it seemed as if it had its own heartbeat.

"…they say that none have seen her" gasped one elf with long, blonde hair as he took a sip out of his goblet.

"I have seen her!" another elf spoke as he gazed at the first elf with his iron grey eyes while tucking a strand of raven hair behind his pointed ear. A group of elves laughed at his words, listening intently to the conversation between the two for it seemed that they always had this discussion.

"She is as black as night, as tall as a horse and as fierce as a warlord…" the second elf continued, his iron eyes clouding over as he dreamily thought of the subject they spoke of making the elves who listened laugh even harder.

"One would say that you are smitten with her Lord Elrond" the first elf commented, a silly grin playing on his lips as Lord Elrond shook himself out of his daze, straightening himself up with a scoff.

"I am merely defending her" he spoke but the smile across his face told everyone, including the woman that watched them from a distance, that what he said wasn't the whole truth.

"It is funny how only you have seen her, she is but a myth among us" the first noted and the group of ten, excluding Lord Elrond, laughed but they soon fell into silence as another joined them.

"I have also seen her Sellion" the newcomer said towards the first elf making his pointed ears redden in embarrassment as did the other elves for they were all new to the army unlike Lord Elrond and the newcomer whom had been in many battles for many years.

"Greetings Gil-galad, have you come to join us?" Lord Elrond questioned, eyeing up the elf-lord with long, dark hair and unforgettable stormy grey eyes. Gil-galad smiled and, with a nod, he settled his large muscled body down next to Lord Elrond.

"I do pray that I am correct… you speak of the War Hero?" Gil-galad spoke, his light velvet voice putting many of his army members under his spell. The woman who patiently sat in the corner edged forward in her seat, earning the attention of Lord Elrond but she quickly fell back into the shadows leaving Elrond to believe that the light was playing tricks with his mind.

"Yes we speak of her for Lord Elrond is smitten with her" Sellion joked earning a dirty look off Elrond as Gil-galad chuckled at the two.

"And so he should be, the War Hero has been alongside us in many battles and she has also saved my life" Gil-galad spoke, his voice turning deadly serious making his listeners fall into silence. Gil-galad was the one to give the one they spoke of the name War Hero for he had no way of finding out her true name.

"Is that how you returned to us during the First Age…?" Sellion tried to ask but his voice faltered as he painfully thought back to when Gil-galad was captured. Gil-galad stiffened at the question but nodded to confirm it. The table of elves fell into silence as they quietly thought about the past when Gil-galad returned to them batted and bruised, obviously tortured for information. It left many elves in question to how he escaped and how he returned in such a state…

"Do you think she will join us against Sauron?" one of the listening elves questioned and Gil-galad turned his attention to him.

"I know not Daeron, I have not asked her yet" Gil-galad answered with a sigh. Unnoticed by everyone the woman in the corner stiffened but she soon relaxed down as questions buzzed around her head.

"Is it her battle to fight? She fought with us during the First Age because the battles took place near her home" Sellion spoke and everyone grumbled in agreement with his words.

"She knows of the damage Sauron will do, even if it is not her battle to fight now, it soon will be when it reaches her homeland" Elrond wisely said, glancing at Gil-galad.

"Maybe you should visit her tomorrow my friend, I have seen her scouting around the outskirts of Rivendell" Elrond continued making Gil-galad nod with a timid smile. The woman in the corner briefly smiled, the questions buzzing around her mind fading as slight excitement sizzled in her stomach. The woman removed her attention from the group as she gathered herself, keeping her short five foot frame stuck to the wall as she stood up, her black clothing keeping her well hidden in the shadows.

"…but she cannot be" Sellion's voice spoke earning the woman's attention again.

"We know not of who or what she truly is Sellion, all we know is that she is not who she appears to be" Gil-galad's voice added making the woman's excitement die away, her silvery eyes becoming troubled as she slowly moved herself against the walls, deep within the shadows. Lord Elrond glanced towards the dark corner once more, noticing another dab of silver, and he thought that the light was playing tricks on him once more but, as he narrowed his eyes, a dark body stealthily moved against the wall, the only thing noticeable was a lone silver ring. The woman, feeling someone's eyes on her, quickened her pace, leaving the hall with such speed that Lord Elrond felt that the mysterious figure did not want to be seen…

The next morning arrived and Gil-galad breezily walked around Rivendell, watching elves take orders from Lord Elrond as he instructed them how Rivendell was to be built. The early sunshine shone down on Gil-galad as he walked making his light blue clothing easily seen against the green of the trees. Gil-galad walked out of the area of Rivendell, hunting down his suspect; the War Hero. It was not strange how she claimed such a name; she had saved Gil-galad and risked her life during the First Age, she had saved him from torture… and she also accompanied him to wars, her form mistaken for a horse by most, even the elves. Gil-galad briefly smiled as he heard a soft grumble approaching him and he turned his head to behold such a unique sight. What approached him was no man or elf, what approached him was a large overgrown wolf with fur the colour of the midnight sky and eyes the colour of a frosty morning. Gil-galad's smile widened as the wolf, which many mistaken for a horse, approached him with a tilted head.

"Good morning War Hero, I was just on my way to find you" Gil-galad softly spoke to the wolf and she grumbled, sitting herself down to listen to his words. Gil-galad had always found it fascinating how the War Hero knew when he wanted to speak to him yet he found it slightly odd, it was as if she knew his every step…

"Once Rivendell is stronger we will be heading to Mordor for travelled news have informed us that Sauron is gaining power" Gil-galad slowly said, hatred and distrust written across his features. The wolf gave a soft, quiet whine for she knew that Gil-galad distrusted Sauron when he was in disguise. Gil-galad glanced down at the wolf, his features softening; it was no wonder Lord Elrond had a soft spot for such a wolf, even he secretly did.

"I do not expect you to travel with us, Rivendell will be safe from Sauron" Gil-galad continued but he paused as the wolf angrily growled, biting the end of his tunic and firmly keeping a hold of it. Gil-galad quietly chuckled down at the wolf as he remembered the time when the War Hero had done that to Lord Elrond making him scream like an elleth, oh how he would never forget that memory. Instead of the wolf letting go and grumbling like she usually did she pulled his tunic with plead in her eyes. Gil-galad raised an eyebrow to the wolf that let go of his tunic and turned, tilting her head in the direction of the forest before trotting over in that direction, looking back at him with a desperate expression. Without little thought Gil-galad followed the War Hero, his curiosity burning in the pit of his stomach.

The odd pair ventured deeper and deeper into the thick forest, the leaves gracefully falling to the ground as the wolf accidently pulled them off. It was not long until the wolf halted, turning around to face Gil-galad once more. Gil-galad immediately noticed the pain, fear and guilt in her eyes and he hurriedly over to her, placing his hand on her face which was level with his own.

"What is wrong brave one?" Gil-galad quietly asked and his heart sunk as the wolf turned her head away from him in despair. She carefully lifted her right front paw up and Gil-galad noticed the tied up scroll at once.

"Do you want me to read this?" he hesitantly asked the wolf and she nodded, allowing him to take the scroll before shying away, her huge body crouching down as if she was whipped by a cane for doing wrong. Worriedly Gil-galad opened the scroll, his features clouding over in confusion as he took his eyes off the wolf and onto the writing on the scroll.

'Please forgive me for what I have to show you, I can no longer hide who I truly am.'

Gil-galad re-read that single line several times before glancing back to the wolf, his lips parting to gasp before he leapt back, grasping his spear, ready to pull it out to defend himself.

"No wait!" Gil-galad paused, eyeing up the stranger. Instead of a wolf standing in the spot where he had last seen it there was now a woman; her raven hair passed her elbows with ease as her tightly fitted black clothing easily allowed her small five foot figure to blend in with the shadows of the trees.

"Who are you? Where is the War Hero?" Gil-galad uneasily questioned, keeping his hand firmly placed upon his spear as he looked at the woman, his body tensing as he noticed a row of throwing axes around her belt. He raised his eyes to look at hers, freezing as he saw all the emotion she was allowing free; he saw the same pain the wolf did, he saw the same fear as the wolf did, he saw the same guilt the wolf did but most of all, he saw the exact same eyes the wolf had. The woman, watching Gil-galad put the pieces together, nervously bit her lip, waiting for him to turn around and scream much in the same way Elrond did when she first bit his tunic. The seconds seemed like hours to her as they both looked at one another in the eye and, without warning, Gil-galad laughed like he had never laughed before; his head was thrown back and tears sprinkled down his face. The woman awkwardly tilted her head in confusion; she had expected anger, fear or repulsion not laughter… Gil-galad managed to regain himself, wiping his tears away as he gazed at the woman again. They both were silent yet their expressions were different; the woman was obviously afraid and unsure while Gil-galad was grinning like a child.

"I always knew you were different" Gil-galad spoke in amusement before letting loose another chuckle.

"I am not angry with you, merely surprised" he continued as the woman relaxed herself down before sheepishly smiling at him.

"Not many accept the skin-changers" she told him, her voice as soft as the morning breeze that seeped through the large forest. Gil-galad frowned at her statement before gently smiling her way.

"Nothing has changed between us both, War Hero, you are still a close companion even if you can talk now" Gil-galad reasoned with a grin making the War Hero shake her head.

"Please, call me Corlia… I do not want others to realise that I am the War Hero" the woman pleaded making Gil-galad raise an eyebrow at such an unusual name and request but he nodded.

"Corlia" he tested and he decided the name was pleasant to say.

"I shall join you to Mordor and I shall join you when going to war" Corlia told him making his Gil-galad open his lips in protest making her growl in a wolfish manner.

"Do not protest" she told him making him smile once more. The pair spent most of their day speaking to one another deep in the forest, discussing things from war tactics to favourite flowers which Corlia had informed Gil-galad that they didn't taste nice.

The sun was finally falling and the shadows grew larger in the forest as nature warned the pair that the day was coming to an end.

"What is to happen now?" Gil-galad questioned Corlia, wondering if the woman would change back into a wolf for the rest of her life. Corlia sheepishly grinned.

"I shall stay human so I can prepare for battle, it has been too long since I have held a blade or thrown an axe" Corlia quietly said and Gil-galad nodded, glad that he would be able to spend more time getting to know the mysterious woman.

"Come, let us go and bother Elrond so I may tease him about being smitten with me" Corlia continued, grabbing Gil-galad by the hand and dragging him back to Rivendell, their smiles identical as they ran.

Many long and hard months passed where Corlia, Gil-galad and the army fought and trained hard but the final one was to happen tomorrow; the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. Only Gil-galad, Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel knew of Corlia's true race. Of course others had seen Corlia in both human and wolf form however none ever dreamed that they were the same person. An uneasy silence simmered around the campfire, even Gil-galad and Corlia sat silently just outside the campsite. Corlia had noted that Gil-galad had been slightly off ever since speaking with Galadriel, who had moved to Rivendell with her lover, Celeborn, to be away from war.

"You are quiet tonight special one" Gil-galad quietly whispered, gazing across at his secret lover who, in turn, gazed back at him with worry.

"Something deep in my heart troubles me, I feel as if I am going to lose something of great importance tomorrow though I also feel as if I will not survive" she told him, her voice quivering. Gil-galad sadly smiled before turning away, hiding the guilt building up in his eyes before facing her once more, his eyes cleverly guarded.

"What happens tomorrow will be for the greater good" Gil-galad assured, taking hold of Corlia's hand before giving it a firm squeeze before frowning, wondering if her feeling of losing something of great importance was somewhat linked to the failure of tomorrows battle.

"Do you not believe we will succeed?" Gil-galad slowly questioned her, his heart twisting at the thought of failing.

"I know not but we have a good chance" Corlia told him with a forced smile and Gil-galad let out his held breath before parting his lips again.

"Corlia I wish you to have something of mine" Gil-galad spoke as he pulled out a glimmering white sword that made Corlia gasp in surprise before parting her lips to refuse.

"This is Tyarel, a sword I made many years ago, may it protect you from the greatest of evils if you are ever unfortunate enough to face it" Gil-galad softly said as he passed his trusty sword over to Corlia, tears building up in his eyes as he looked upon Corlia. Gil-galad knew, although he loved her with all his heart, they could never be together; war was forced upon them both which meant there was little time for emotions and love. They both looked at one another, lost in the moment, and they both slowly moved towards each other, their lips touching as they both shared their first kiss. Tears now streamed down both of their faces as they kissed one another; it was not a kiss of love nor was it a kiss to claim, it was a kiss of goodbye. They both parted, as silent as the other, and they stood, softly embracing one another as they both wished for nothing more than to have more time.

The time had finally come; an almighty army of elves and men stood proudly at the Black Gates as the forces of evil scattered out to face them. Corlia stood in-between Elrond and Gil-galad, her eyes wide for she had never battled against so many orcs or trolls in her human form... She even doubted that she had fought against so many in her other form as well.

"Corlia" Gil-galad murmured making her glance his way.

"Keep safe" he instructed, a strong smile forced onto his face. Corlia, holding back a tear, nodded.

"You too Gil-galad, you too…" she whispered and, before she could give Gil-galad a forced smile of her own they were flung into battle, fighting not only for their lives but for the freedom of Middle Earth. All seemed well and Corlia thought that the battle was coming to an end for the skill of the elves and men were much better than the orcs and trolls but as the orcs fell back and everyone paused. Corlia struggled to find the cause until she, herself, paused as well. His height could nearly rival a troll as Sauron strolled out into the middle of battle, the One Ring glimmering against his blackened armour. The men and elves shrunk back from fear as they watched Sauron flick his hand to the right sending many of their friends flying up into the air like raged dolls. The orcs and trolls behind him sneered and hollowed as they watched their master turn the elves and men to jelly, their courage and hope long gone. Corlia edged herself forward, loudly growling as she raised her newly given sword, Tyarel. She leapt in Sauron's direction, driving a blow to the back of his arm and, as he turned to face his new opponent, Corlia flinched at the sheer heat of his body. Some would say it was because she was fearless, unafraid of such evil but they were wrong. Corlia possessed the qualities of a wolf which, although they can endure being alone, they are pack animals and are extremely protective. Corlia could feel the beast inside her showing, clouding her mind.

"A whole army of elves and men and all I am given to fight is a mere woman" Sauron mocked aloud making his army of orcs loudly laugh while the trolls stupidly looked at one another in confusion. Corlia would have given him a mock of her own but she was stuck in place, fear creeping through her body as her monstrous side whimpered back. She knew she was no match against Sauron for the One Ring shined, silently mocking her as well. Sauron pulled out his long sword, raising it to strike a blow but as his stroke fell another blade met his before Corlia could even blink. She quickly looked at who had stepped forward only to realise Gil-galad and Elendil had stepped forward to help Corlia defeat such a foe. The orcs, noticing that their master had met his match, leapt back into battle forcing the other elves to try and defend a tight circle to allow the three to take down Sauron. Not a single command was heard after that for everyone was focused on staying alive, especially Corlia who was uneasily avoiding well-aimed strikes from Sauron. She had trained hard and long but she did not have enough time, she had spent too much time running around like a wolf instead of training herself for battle. She silently cursed herself for her stupidity. Corlia could feel herself sweating more and more as Sauron got closer and closer, completely ignoring Elendil and Gil-galad as he went for the weakest. Although the power of Sauron was strong not all hope was lost for Sauron faced Aiglos, Gil-galad's spear, Narsil, Elendil's sword and Tyarel, Corlia's sword. Sauron was no fool though and, with a few minutes defensive blocks he managed to form a plan, twisting himself around to flick his hand sending both Gil-galad and Elendil to the floor. Corlia knew that she had to break the spell so she harshly sent Tyarel into Sauron's side making him loudly groan and turn around, placing his sword back into its sheath before swishing his hand once more, sending Corlia crashing against a tall rock, her face paling as Sauron crept closer, his temperature increasing more and more making Corlia's clothes catch alight in places. He placed one hand upon her shoulder and he placed the other onto her chest, digging in to grasp onto her heart. Corlia scream and wriggled as the heat frantically burnt her skin making her head dizzy from the pain and the amount of blood pouring out. Corlia thought this was it, the end, and she sadly gazed over Sauron's shoulder, looking down at Gil-galad where he was laying, forced not to move by the power of the One Ring. Gil-galad was in tears watching his lover burning to death but something flickered in her eyes and, in an attempt to free Gil-galad and Elendil, she grasped onto Sauron's own sword, pulling it out before stabbing it into his leg, his mind focused onto something else as the effect of the One Ring lessened allowing both Gil-galad and Elendil to move once more. The pair grasped onto their weapons again before driving them into Sauron, making him back away from Corlia who fell to the floor in a heap, Sauron's weapon obviously taking its toll on her as black lines the size of tree vines travelled up her arms. The pain of the black lines were nothing compared to the pain of the burnt skin but the thought left her mind as Sauron advanced her way once more, wanting nothing more than to destroy her. She held her breath, glaring at him as she forced herself to boldly stand up.

"I do not fear you" she angrily sneered and Sauron cruelly laughed before grasping onto her once more, his hand travelling further and further into her body as she kept herself from screaming. Sauron knew that Corlia would perish any second and he mocked the elves and men around him as they paused in battle to watch the outcome but before Sauron could succeed he was tackled to the side by Gil-galad who angrily cried out as he fought Sauron. Elendil, badly hurt, tried peeling the two apart as did Corlia who stumbled from side to side, dragging Tyarel across the floor but it was too late, Gil-galad was flat out on the floor, his breathing deep and ragged.

"No…" she whimpered, falling to the ground beside him as tears freely fell down her paling face, all colour gone.

"Don't leave me" her strangled voice cried as she leant forward, droplets of blood from her shoulder falling onto Gil-galad's dirty blue clothing. Gil-galad slowly opened his eyes as he beheld the love of his life once more and he moved his hand under his tunic, towards his heart before he pulled out a beautiful Silver flag with small white stars on but Corlia noticed that half of it was burnt so she glanced down at Gil-galad's chest noticing a large hole where Sauron had tried grasping onto his heart as well.

"Take it" Gil-galad pleaded, "Take it and give it to the one that takes your heart."

"My heart is already taken by you" Corlia sobbed, trying to make the dying ellon keep a hold of his sacred flag. Gil-galad shook his head.

"Please Corlia, take it, your heart still has room for another" Gil-galad slowly said, gasping for breath as Corlia took the flag from him, her sight blurred from tears.

"May you be free of war, special one, for I have given my life for yours. When speaking with Galadriel I looked into her mirror and I saw your fall… I could not allow it" Gil-galad managed to whisper as he gazed into Corlia's eyes for the final time. Corlia's lips fell open as her heart tightened.

"May the Valar protect you, I shall watch over you."

As Gil-galad felt his soul slip away he also saw his lover die with him, all life, hope and happiness escaping from her eyes. With a heart-wrenching scream Corlia cried, she cried for the loss of her friends that had died in this battle and she cried for the first love of her life.

A gentle hand fell upon her untouched shoulder and she flinched before gazing up into the iron grey eyes of Lord Elrond. Despair lingered in them as he gazed between Corlia and Gil-galad. He parted his lips to speak words of wisdom but he didn't get the chance for Corlia stood and gazed down at Gil-galad's mangled form, her heart wrenching and twisting as she felt all emotion drain out of her, she did not even feel the pain from her shoulder or her chest where Sauron had touched her.

"Was the ring destroyed?" she asked Elrond but he turned his head away, a single tear rolling down his own face as Corlia's dropped, every last piece of emotion disappearing. She nodded her head, placing Tyarel in its sheath, gazing around the area only to find herself, Elrond and Cίrdan still alive. That was when she felt her own heart stopping. She had lost everything; her lover, her friends and herself – and for what? Nothing.

"Did no more survive?" she quietly asked but Elrond shook his head. She angrily gritted her teeth before yanking off a silver ring from her finger, biting off the blue gem before pocketing it. She handed Elrond the silver ring earning a surprised and fearful look.

"Give it to Celeborn, he will understand what to do" Corlia told him, the light free voice long gone as a dead, emotionless took its place.

"Corlia you need this to be immortal…" Elrond reasoned knowing the true power of the ring.

"I shall live a mortal life" Corlia said, kneeling down at Gil-galad's side giving him a soft kiss on his forehead, standing once more.

"My life is worthless without him" she softly sobbed before turning, hobbling away from the two.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Cίrdan asked but Elrond numbly shook his head, also turning before walking away but in a different direction. Elrond knew that Corlia needed time alone; she needed to train and she needed to accept Gil-galad's death. Cίrdan glanced at the two leaving forms, his heart torn, and he glanced down at Gil-galad, an old friend of his.

"Goodbye my friend."


End file.
